


M jak myzianie

by Richie117



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie117/pseuds/Richie117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chłopaki grają w Scrabble ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	M jak myzianie

\- House, rzuć to!

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Ja mam rączki tutaj!

\- Akurat. Specjalnie wysłałeś mnie po piwo, żeby poszukać literek do układania obscenicznych słów...

\- "Wziernik" to nie jest obsceniczne słowo!

\- Oczywiście, że _nie_. I tylko przypadek sprawił, że nie uczą tego słowa w szkółce niedzielnej... Wiesz, House, czasem wątpię czy istnieją jakieś wyrazy, które TY uznałbyś za obsceniczne.

\- I tu się mylisz, Jimmy! Jeśli chcesz, mogę powiedzieć ci kilka obscenicznych rzeczy - ale dopiero kiedy będziemy w sypialni...

\- Aż nie mogę się doczekać!

\- Założę się...

\- House!

\- No co?

\- Nic. Teraz moja kolej: “nutella”.

\- I kto tu używa obscenicznych słów?

\- Słowo “nutella” nie jest obsceniczne, w przeciwieństwie do zastosowań, jakie dla niej znalazłeś.

\- Od kiedy nie podobają ci się moje zastosowania nutelli?! Wczoraj w nocy nie protestowałeś, kiedy wylizywałem ją z twojego...

\- Zamknij się! I ułóż następny wyraz, chyba że chcesz stracić kolejkę...

\- Za nic w świecie nie chciałbym stracić takiej okazji. Proszę bardzo: “żółwik”. Podwójna premia wyrazowa jest moja, hah!

\- …

\- No i czemu masz taką minę, jakbym znowu wrzucił do pralki swój czerwony t-shirt razem z twoimi białymi koszulami? Zresztą, wiele osób uznało, że do twarzy ci w różowym.

\- Dobrze wiesz, czemu! Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz się ze mnie więcej nabijał z powodu tej historii z żółwikiem*!

\- Wyluzuj, Wilson, nikt się z ciebie nie nabija. “Żółwik” to zupełnie zwyczajne słowo. Nie moja wina, że tobie od razu przychodzą do głowy jakieś _skojarzenia_.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie robię scen w supermarkecie, krzycząc na widok bananów: “Zobacz, Wilson! Rodzeństwo _Małego Jimmy'ego_ chciałoby się przywitać!”

\- Ale przecież zgodziłeś się ze mną, że banan bez skórki przypomina wyglądem...

\- Hooouseee... Mieliśmy grać w scrabble, a nie w “znajdź 20 rzeczy, które wyglądają jak penis”.

\- Z tego, co słyszę, to ty w kółko gadasz o naszych penisach, zamiast grać. Poza tym i tak teraz twoja kolej.

\- Arrrgh!!! … No dobrze, już mam: “ananas”.

\- Mmmm... Widzisz? Też potrafisz podtrzymać odpowiedni nastrój, jeśli zechcesz. A skoro mowa o ananasach – wypiłem dziś cały karton ananasowego soku i nie chciałbym, żeby cały ten słodki nektar się zmarnował...

\- Wobec tego lepiej żebyś wygrał tę partię, bo jeśli przegrasz, twój _nektar_ skończy po przeciwnej stronie mojego układu pokarmowego.

\- Oj, nieładnie, Jimmy! To zabrzmiało jak umyślna próba zdekoncentrowania przeciwnika! Z drugiej strony... może to miała być zachęta, żebym pozwolił ci wygrać? Bo zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, czy przegrana nie byłaby dla mnie lepszym rozwiązaniem...

\- Och, na miłość boską, nie mógłbyś chociaż RAZ darować sobie filozoficznych rozważań?! To tylko gra, a im szybciej ją skończymy, tym prędzej pójdziemy do sypialni i – jak cię znam – bez względu na wynik zrobimy to, na co ty masz ochotę.

\- Cóż, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... “Ptasie mleczko”.

\- House, to są dwa wyrazy!

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to jeden wyraz, ale nazwany bardziej [eufemistycznie](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eufemizm).

\- _Eufemistycznie_? Kto by się spodziewał, że w ogóle znasz znaczenie tego słowa...

\- Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś, że ja znam bardzo wiele mądrych słów? Co wcale nie oznacza, że muszę je wykorzystywać w codziennym życiu...

\- A “ptasie mleczko” to nadal dwa wyrazy, więc twój ruch jest wbrew zasadom. I w ogóle, niby od czego ma być ten _eufemizm_ , co?

\- …

\- H-house... Czemu patrzysz na mnie jak na skończonego idiotę? Chyba nie miałeś na myśli...

\- Mhm! Tylko brakowało mi drugiego “n”, żeby ułożyć “nasie...”

\- Okej, mam tego dosyć! Jeszcze jedno perwersyjne słowo, uwaga czy cokolwiek, a jedynym miejscem, do którego trafi twoje ananasowe _ptasie mleczko_ , będzie miejska kanalizacja!

\- Uh, uspokój się, Wilson. Bo jeszcze ze zdenerwowania krew uderzy ci do głowy, a potem nie zdąży spłynąć tam, gdzie jest naprawdę potrzebna...

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, House, wiesz o tym? A mój następny wyraz to “laska”.

\- Przygotowujesz się psychicznie na przegraną?

\- Nie, uprzedzam tylko, czym cię walnę, jeżeli natychmiast nie przestaniesz.

\- Okej, okej, już będę grzeczny... Szlag, że też teraz musiało mi się trafić to drugie “n”. Chociaż... chwila... Już mam: “naleśniki”!

\- House? Czy mi się wydawało, czy miałeś być – ekhem – _grzeczny_?...

\- Przecież jestem! Nie wspomniałem ani słowem o syropie klonowym, polewie czekoladowej czy o bitej śmietanie**... Ups!

\- Boże, za jakie grzechy pokarałeś mnie takim zboczonym przyjacielem?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, jesteś po prostu za dobry, Jimmy. Gdybym systematycznie nie sprowadzał cię na złą drogę, pewnego dnia mógłbyś pójść prosto do nieba na oczach tych wszystkich twoich łysych dzieciaków... Właściwie powinieneś mi być wdzięczny, bo tylko dzięki mnie nie musisz codziennie czyścić swoich anielskich skrzydeł, ani polerować aureoli.

\- Pozwól, że wyrażę swą wdzięczność, składając w ofierze twój motor. Jutro z samego rana, kiedy tylko otworzą złomowisko.

\- Nieee, nie chcę, żebyś robił sobie aż taki kłopot. W końcu bezczeszczenie twojej niewinnej duszyczki to dla mnie bardzo przyjemny obowiązek...

\- I na dodatek to jedyny obowiązek, którym się zajmujesz, odkąd wprowadziłem się do twojego mieszkania.

\- Hej, to nie moja wina, że pranie, sprzątanie, gotowanie i inne takie to twoje jedyne hobby! Ja tylko nie chcę odbierać ci przyjemności eksplorowania twoich życiowych pasji!

\- Jakie to wielkoduszne z twojej strony...

\- A skoro mowa o eksplorowaniu... mógłbyś już ułożyć kolejne słowo? Co prawda _Mały Greg_ odkrył już wszystkie niezbadane terytoria na kontynencie zwanym “James Wilson”, ale już się niecierpliwi, żeby sprawdzić, czy na pewno niczego nie pominął...

\- …

\- No, Jimmy... Wymyśl coś wreszcie, zanim zasnę...

\- ...

\- O, zobacz, już śpię... Chrrrr...

\- ...

\- Wilson, no dalej, rusz się...

\- House! Przestań dźgać mnie laską, to mi w niczym nie pomaga!

\- Mogę dźgnąć cię czymś innym, jeśli chcesz...

\- House, co ja ci mó... Hmm... w zasadzie podsunąłeś mi pomysł. O, proszę...

\- Um... “Myzianie”? Myślałem, że w tej grze nie można używać słów wymyślonych na poczekaniu.

\- Nie _wymyśliłem_ tego słowa, House. Ono naprawdę istnieje. Mogę ci nawet przynieść słownik, żebyś sam się przekonał.

\- Ach tak? Wobec tego może mnie oświecisz, co to całe... _myzianie_ znaczy?

\- No więc... cóż... trochę trudno wyjaśnić to słowami...

\- Hah! Wiedziałem! Nie potrafisz wyjaśnić, co oznacza to słowo, bo ono po prostu NIE ISTNIEJE!

\- Nie powiedziałem, że _nie potrafię_ , tylko że trudno zdefiniować jego znaczenie. Za to bardzo chętnie zaprezentuję ci je w praktyce.

\- Okej, tylko nie mów, że do tego musimy ruszyć się z domu...

\- Nie, nie musimy nawet ruszać się z salonu. A najlepiej, żebyś ty w ogóle został dokładnie tam, gdzie jesteś...

\- Wilson... C-co ty robisz?

\- Jak to co? Przecież miałem ci pokazać, o co chodzi z tym myzianiem...

\- Owszem, ale to chyba... Ej, przes-stań... Wilson... to... to łas-skocze!

\- …

\- Um... a to... jest nawet dosyć... mmmm... Niech cię, Wilson! Dlaczego przestałeś?!!

\- Bo chyba już wiesz, co oznacza słowo myzianie.

\- …

\- House?...

\- Hmm... Chyba potrzebuję jeszcze odrobinę demonstracji, zanim dokładnie zrozumiem całą ideę...

\- …

\- Ouh! Jesteś pewien, że to, co przed chwilą zrobiłeś językiem, zalicza się jeszcze do tego całego... _myziania_?

\- No cóż, prawdę mówiąc, chyba nikt nie określił dokładnej granicy, gdzie kończy się myzianie...

\- Za to ja ci powiem, gdzie _my_ skończymy za dwie minuty: do sypialni, Wilson! Już!

\- Ale... ale co z naszą grą?

\- Pieprzyć grę.

\- Bo zacznę być zazdrosny...

\- Lepiej _zacznij_ się rozbierać. Zostało ci trzydzieści sekund, żeby twój goły tyłek znalazł się w naszym łóżku!

\- Wiesz, czasem po prostu nie potrafię się z tobą kłócić... Hej, a ty dokąd idziesz?!

\- Muszę sprawdzić, czy nie zostało nam jeszcze trochę nutelli...

 

**~~ the end ~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  Przypisy:  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> * "żółwik" został zainspirowany wypowiedzią Wilsona w jednym z fików: _"Your penis is cute. It looks like a little turtle with the foreskin"_ (niestety, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, co to był za fik, więc nawet nie pytajcie :p )
> 
> ** nope, "bita śmietana" nie ma NIC, ale to ABSOLUTNIE NIC wspólnego z epem 7x12!!!


End file.
